The Art of Leaving Them Dead
by side-fish
Summary: 15 years ago, Panda ordered the assassination of Baboon. Panda brings Skunk and Rabbit to stop him. Rated T for violence and for taking the idea from a video game Rated M. In fact, almost the entire story is copied from the game :P.


The Art of Leaving Them Dead

A Story based on Call of Duty 4

Chapter 1

_I was just a student back then, doing some wetwork. Dragon's territory, Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later, lot of 'em still used it to get their hands on magical material. A lot of 'em… including one Baboon. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent evil. That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time Panda authorized an assassination since Dragon became evil. I was under the command of Rabbit._

15 years ago…

Skunk and Rabbit were on the outskirts of Dragon's territory. Rabbit was quietly laying flat on the ground looking on the horizon. Skunk prepared his sniper rifle while laying low. The land was a desolate place.

"Too much dark magic. We'll have to go around." Rabbit said.

Skunk didn't question his captain. In fact, he did not talk much. Rabbit suddenly rose from the flat cover and started to sprint. Skunk followed.

"Follow me and keep low." Rabbit whispered. "Careful, there's pockets of magic all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're a dead man."

Skunk and Rabbit were approaching an abandoned shed. Good for cover. They rushed inside it.

"Standby." He said raising his hand to Skunk.

He came in the shed and as Skunk followed, he noticed Rabbit was looking outside.

"Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead." There were two monkeys patrolling the area. "Stay low and move slowly. We'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits"

They left the shed laying low pointing their rifles to the monkeys.

"Take one out when the other's not looking." Rabbit continued to crawl until he found a comfortable position to take them out.

With the pull of Skunk's trigger, he shot one of the monkeys straight through the head.

"He's down." Rabbit said pulling the trigger to the other monkey. "Good night."

_Checkpoint reached_...

Rabbit stood up and started sprinting. "Move." Skunk followed him. They continued until they reached a shelter housing at least four monkeys inside. "Four monkeys in sight. Don't even think about it."

They continued to pass the shelter. Rabbit stops again pointing out that a monkey was guarding the back. "Monkey by the tree." He said. "Take him out quietly or just let him pass. Your call."

With that, Skunk pointed his rifle to the monkey's head and magnified his scope. He shot him again.

"Okay… Go!"

_Checkpoint Reached_...

Rabbit and Skunk ran to the back and climbed the fence, leaving the shelter behind them. As they move along, they found another obstacle, a guard tower with a monkey watching above and a monkey guarding below.

"Don't move." Rabbit said as we lay down. "We've got a lookout at guard tower and a patrol coming from the North. Let's move up for a better view."

They move to a nearby tree with a perfect view of the two monkeys. "Do you have a shot of the lookout?"

Skunk once again shot the monkey from the tower. "Beautiful." Rabbit said. Skunk felt more encouraged to kill the patrolling monkey. "Monkey approaching from the North. Take him out quietly or just let him pass. Your call." Skunk did not want to miss another opportunity. He happily shot the monkey and they soon moved forward pass the guard tower. As they head on further, they could hear a kite monkey flying coming towards them.

"You hear that?" Rabbit asked. "Kite monkey! Get down!" He lay flat on the ground with skunk following his moves. "Stay in the shadows." When the kite monkey left the vicinity, Rabbit got up and headed forward. "Let's go."

_Checkpoint Reached_…

Skunk continued following his captain. They continued running and reach the flat plains. There were no monkeys in sight so far. They continued running until they saw an army of monkeys and all of them headed towards the two. "Get down now!" They ducked and lay low as the monkeys were about to head straight for them. "Easy lad, there's too many of them. Let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire." Skunk tried to move with difficulty as there were a lot of monkeys walking toward them. "Try to anticipate their paths." Skunk tried his best but it was hard to move. Eventually, one of the monkeys stepped on Skunk's arm.

"Our position's compromised!" Rabbit said as he stood up and ran.

Skunk also stood up and started to run. The monkeys started firing on them. Skunk was able to reach for safety but has not heard from Rabbit. Soon, the screen fades.

_You're actions got Rabbit killed_.

(_Loaded to the last Checkpoint_...)

Skunk continued following his captain. They continued running and reach the flat plains. There were no monkeys in sight so far. They continued running until they saw an army of monkeys and all of them headed towards the two. "Get down now!" They ducked and lay low as the monkeys were about to head straight for them. "Easy lad, there's too many of them. Let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire." Skunk this time knew what to do. "Try to anticipate their paths." And he did. "If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady. No quick movements." Skunk moved with ease after seeing the error of his ways. The monkeys finally passed them. Rabbit told Skunk to move away from them nice and slow. They continued with their heads on the ground until it was safe to rise up again.

_Checkpoint Reached_...

Ahead of them was small pond. They notice two monkeys dumping bodies of dead animals in the pond. Skunk could see the pond turning from light pink to red. "Let's move up for a better view." Rabbit said heading toward a rock that could easily fit his small size. Skunk hid behind the tree and aimed his rifle to one of the monkeys. "Don't fire the two on the pond. We'll have to take them out at the same time. Wait for me to get into position." Rabbit slowly got behind the rock and got his rifle ready. "I'm in position. Take the shot when you're ready." Skunk soon triggered his gun, killing the monkey with the other monkey killed from Rabbit's fire. "Good Night." Rabbit got out of the rock and started running again. "Move up." Skunk soon followed. For a secret mission, he was enjoying it.

_Checkpoint Reached_...

They continued towards the cave. There was a monkey guarding the entrance. "Stay low. He's mine." Rabbit moved quietly without the monkey noticing. "Oy, Suzy!" When the monkey turned to him Rabbit took out a knife and slashed it to his throat. "That's how it's done." Skunk wanted to ask who Suzy was considering he already knew Fox but decided it was not the right time. They continued through the dark caves and stealthily passed the guarding monkeys. They finally could see the light at the end of the cave but the end of it was not a pretty site. There was a group of monkeys marching just outside of the cave. "It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me." They waited for the right time. "Hold… Okay… Go!" Rabbit stood up and ran as fast as he could. Skunk followed right behind him as commanded. They reached a group of vehicles lined up. Wagons to be precise. They dropped down and crawled underneath the wagons as a lot of monkeys were passing through. They eventually reached the end of the trail and ran forward until they reached for cover. "No one saw us. Let's keep moving."

_Checkpoint Reached_...

They reached a small abandoned town Skunk has not seen before. There was another monkey guarding at the balcony of a building. "Don't move. Sniper. Balcony. Dead ahead. Take him out or he'll give away our position." Skunk pointed his rifle to the balcony and shot the monkey. The monkey was hit and he fell to the ground without anyone noticing. "Beautiful. Move out." They continued to pass by several buildings. The town was hollow. Nobody had lived inside the village since Dragon turned evil. They continued to pass with no monkeys to stop them. Skunk felt a hollow feeling inside. What had happen to the animals that used to live here? They continued to pass and noticed, a wild dog. "It's a wild dog. Leave it alone." The dog seemed to have turned crazy mad possibly from Dragon's magic. "Pooch doesn't look to friendly. Keep your distance. No need to attract unnecessary attention." They continued further passing the half-way point of the village. "Look at this place, hundreds of valley animals used to live here. Now it's a ghost town. I've never seen anything like it." They continued further leaving the outskirts of the town and headed towards a cliff. The cliff had a good view of Baboon's base. "There's the cliff. We should be able to observe the exchange up there. Let's move." They soon ran to the cliff and immediately set up a small base.

Score:

Skunk - 6 kills

Rabbit - 3 kills


End file.
